Franco Diaz
Appearance Franco is fairly large and muscular in his anthro form, sporting jet black colored horns, a golden mane that he keeps short and in an uneven cut, and dark purple colored fur typical of his species. He wears silver piercing in his ears, and has a ring piercing in his nose like that of a bull. His teeth are large, sharp as a vorpal blade and as hard as diamond, capable of tearing nearly anything apart in seconds. He also sports a long, thick tail tipped with dark purple fur and black spikes. His eyes are a faded blue color, with slitted reptilian pupils that contract and dilate depending on his emotions. In full Behemoth form, he becomes a towering monster that could easily tear cities apart. However, this is rarely used unless his daughter is in danger. Clothing-wise, Franco opts for dark colored clothing, wearing primarily a black biker type jacket with a T-shirt with a red tribal design beneath it, thick dark blue jeans, and a black spiked collar around his neck. However, hidden behind the collar and shirt is a silver locket containing a picture of himself and his late wife, Sherrie, on their wedding day, as well as another photo of himself and his daughter, [[Tabitha]], on her first birthday. He usually keeps it hidden away from prying eyes when he's around others, but looks upon the pictures with longing and sadness when alone. He even still wears his wedding ring, unwilling to throw it away as it's one of the few things that holds memories of the days he spent with Sherrie before she passed away. He also has a tattoo on his right arm that runs down from his shoulder to his wrist. It might not look like much of anything to the unobservant, but it's actually his late wife's name spelled out in tribal styled letters that wrap around his arm. Personality Franco immediately comes off at the strong, silent type to those meeting him for the first time. He doesn't talk much when addressing others, tending to keep his sentences short and to the point. He always seems to have a scowl plastered onto his face, and he rarely ever smiles. He tends to talk in low, growling tones towards others, coming off as rather blunt and apathetic to most others that he speaks to. His daughter hints that Franco used to be much more friendly and open-hearted towards others, but he hasn't been the same ever since her mother died. [[Tabitha]] is the only one that he shows any affection towards, occasionally taking time off to spend playing with her and teaching her about what she has to know when she becomes an adult. She often says that she misses the days when 'Poppy' smiled, and even though he does smile now, she mentions that it doesn't 'reach his eyes'. Despite the loss that weighs heavily on him, Franco always does his best to be a great father and put on a strong front for his daughter's sake. Even still, he keeps the silver locket as a memento, and gazes at the pictures within with sadness and longing in his eyes whenever he's alone. With his daughter being the only family he has left, Franco takes his duty as a father very seriously to protect her from those who may wish her harm. Anyone with common sense would know better than to mess with Franco's daughter, as he will not hesitate to incur his wrath to keep her safe. He does not take kindly to those who hurt [[Tabitha]], nor is he one to easily forgive. As a father, his daughter's safety is top priority, and he will take drastic measures to ensure it if he absolutely needs to. Franco does wish for something to help fill the void in his heart left by his wife when she died, but he is not too willing to love someone else after having lost the love of his life. He would like for [[Tabitha]] to have a motherly figure that she could look up to as well, and for him, being a single father is never easy. Until then, he continues to do all that he can to provide for his daughter and protect her, hoping to not lose her as well. Love & Romance Relationships